


Forceful Love

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Other Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breeding, Car Sex, Chubby Girl, Creampie, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Crying, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dominant male/Submissive female - Freeform, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Fondling, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Hand Jobs, Harems, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Molestation, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncontrollable Lust, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Jacob Sams Middle High. A well respected, highly educated and proudly funded private school for middle and high schoolers to bring two different age groups together into one school. The school may look peaceful on the outside but on the inside is a whole different story especially with a scandal going behind the scenes. A teacher and student scandal kind. One teacher, Mr. Alexander is part of the scandal and sets his eyes on one of his students that he is dying to take; Carolina.





	Forceful Love

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say stories like this I write, I DO NOT condone any of this kind stuff in this or any other country that has this whatsoever. So take it with a pinch of salt. Read at your own risk. You've been warned.

Jacob Sams Middle High. A well respected, highly educated and proudly funded private school for middle and high schoolers to bring two different age groups together into one school. The school may look peaceful on the outside but on the inside is a whole different story especially with a scandal going behind the scenes. A teacher and student scandal kind. At least it depends on who you are and your position in the school. Usually, teachers and staff have more power over the students with them being much older than them also while having the power to pass and fail students unless they get what they want to bribe or something more "sensual" by any means necessary. If it means to stay at the top of their classes they'll do it to keep them from failing. Some students try to expose the teachers, staff, and the school but were either suspended or expelled from school to keep quiet and paid off anybody that gets too close to the truth to the police and news reporters. Not even the School board will look into because they're in on it as well. It's clear... they have more power over the students of the school and students have no say in the situation. That is the school life in Jacob Sams Middle High...


End file.
